


The Mysterious Case of the Migraine Helper

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Backrubs, Blowjobs, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: Steve has a headache (migraine, Tony would say) but this won't stop him from managing his team or doing paperwork.





	The Mysterious Case of the Migraine Helper

No matter what Tony said, Steve was good about following doctor’s orders. Really. He was. He only huffed a little now and then or cheated a bit sometimes, but just a little, because he knew medical professionals had their reasons for being so darn fussy, overbearing and cautious. He’d follow their orders when they were right, but when it came to the headaches, It was all useless - medication wouldn’t work, so the only solution available was to avoid whatever triggered them and hope for the best. _Migraines,_ Tony would say if he could hear Steve’s thoughts. Tony said ‘migraines’ with a hushed, respectful tone usually reserved for deities. On his part, Steve didn’t give them much thought - they were just very annoying headaches that lasted for an entire day and forced Steve to lie down on a dark room feeling like an entire nature documentary was stampeding through his head.

Oh, wait. That wasn’t an oncoming headache - it was the Hulk, or maybe Thor, playing around in the kitchen upstairs. With each step that they took, the painful throbbing in his head got worse. And Clint’s angry, shrill replies to whatever was going on were the icing on the cake. He knew he was supposed to be practicing his mindfulness, scanning down his body or some other ridiculous thing his doctors had recommended - but he listened in without meaning to. From the sounds of it, Thor was throwing Mjolnir around in order to make Clint lose one of their videogames while Hulk egged him on. 

With a sigh, he stood up. He had to go upstairs and remind them that they were adults and role models that could learn to shut up for one goddamn minute, because it wouldn’t kill them to quietly deal with their arguments for once instead of acting like Clint was still in the circus and Hulk was the mindless animal most people thought he was. 

Getting to the next floor was grueling. He felt wobbly and nauseous and it took him twenty minutes to reach the elevator. And to top it off, the elevator lights were like a scalpel to the side of his head. Since when were they that bright? He had to tell Tony to dim them - It took him so long that by the time he had gotten to the living room, it was empty. The TV was still on, showing the news. The reporter was giggling in the middle of a gawking crow staring and wow-ing at Thor and Clint playing Frisbee on Central Park, having a blast. 

Well, at least somebody was having fun. They were always so careless… he’d talk to them when they got home. Maybe this time it’d finally take and the three of them would learn to get along. Hm. If Clint and Thor were in the park, were was Hulk? Was he still In the Tower? If he was, Steve could warn him properly - so he turned around and went to Hulk’s room, avoiding the elevator this time. The walk would help with the headache. Maybe.

When the doors to Hulk’s room opened on their own, Hulk’s wide back was turned to Steve. Probably playing with his animals.

'Hi, Hulk. Where are...?'

'Don't care,' Hulk said and shrugged.

Hulk had lost at whatever game they were playing then. He always sulked like that when he did.

'Why aren't you with them?'

Hulk, wordlessly, turned around showed Steve a glass figure Steve didn’t recognize. There was an opened box in front of Hulk, filled with brand new animals for his collection, and an encyclopedia opened on the page for ‘coatí’.

‘… what’s a coatí?’

‘It’s a member of the raccoon family native to South America, Central America, and the southwestern United States. They are diurnal and…’

‘That sounds very interesting,’ Steve said. ‘But I have training to do. Have fun!’

‘But don’t you want to hear about…?’

‘I would. But I have a headache.’

‘Oh, one of your migraines. Hulk understands.’

They weren’t migraines, but whatever, at least it saved him from the two or three hours of listening to random animal trivia.

 

Well, with the Tower at peace and the Avengers otherwise occupied, he could focus on his mountain of to-dos. He was too tired for training and too much bright light would hurt him, but he was behind on paperwork. That could work. Doing the repetitive task of filing the reports of their last battles was a good substitute for meditation. His doctors couldn’t say he wasn’t trying and it’d be productive. Killing two or three birds with one stone, indeed.

His room was pleasantly dim and silent and sitting in his office chair was like sinking into comfort itself. He turned on his computer and reached for the pile of reports that littered his desk…

‘Wait, where are the reports?’

He checked the file system - they had all been neatly reported, alongside Steve’s expenses and one claim of workers’ compensation on Clint’s behalf (from all the legalese and the medical talk, Steve could surmise that a splinter had occurred during a battle with the Guardians of the Galaxy). He leaned on his chair and thought about the mystery - it was as if somebody had made sure he couldn’t do anything other than rest.

… _Tony_.

 

He stomped into the living room ready to tell Tony to stay out of it… But then he saw Tony laying on the couch looking as tired as Steve was, but sexier. Tony made exhaustion look cool and attractive, even when he was staring at the news like a zombie. So instead of arguing, Steve decided a peaceful evening with his boyfriend was a better idea. He sat next to Tony and leaned against him.

‘Are those… why are Clint and Thor arguing on the news?’

‘Something about Asgardian rules of Frisbee.’ Tony nuzzled against him. ‘You… look tense. Migraine tense.’

‘It’s just a _headache_ ,’ he said and closed his eyes. Thankfully, the news was on mute so he could focus on Tony’s arms around him and the way Tony smelled instead on the way the whole world was annoying.

‘You always say that and then you can’t move for two days.’

‘Last time it wasn’t the…’

‘Last time you escaped to go punch dinosaurs while still hurting and vomited on live TV.’

‘It’s nothing.’

‘Doctor said tension caused it. What about a back rub?’

‘Fine. But just because you’re good at them, not because they help.’

And Tony was so so good at them because Tony was good at everything, especially things that involved his slender, elegant hands. Those hands were now deftly handling the knots on Steve’s back. The firm pressure got close to the point of hurting was but it was a good kind of hurt - the kind of hurt that unlocked muscles and dissolved tension. Then Tony’s hands moved up to his neck and the tension drained away, making his whole body relax. It even helped a little with the pain in his head.

‘Better?’ Tony asked. Steve couldn’t see his face, but he knew Tony was grinning.

Steve grunted a little. He wasn’t going to give Tony the satisfaction of being right.

Tony kissed the top of Steve’s head. ‘You’re welcome, you grump.’ 

‘Come back here,’ Steve said and opened his arms, but instead of going back to cuddling, Tony knelt between Steve’s legs.

‘What are you…?’

‘Helping with the tension, of course.’

‘This is the…’

‘Nobody’s here and they know we’re inappropriate anyway.’

Steve had to say no. It wasn’t a good idea, but then Tony lowered his zipper.

‘I don’t think this is…’

‘Scientifically sound?’

Steve nodded, but put his hand on top of Tony’s head anyway and guided him towards his dick.

‘You do better with the migraines if you have an orgasm. I’ve tracked it.’

‘You’re not even lying, are you?’

Tony smirked and licked Steve’s cock from the tip to the base. Then his tongue tasted the underside of Steve’s cock which slowly hardened. Well, ‘slowly’ - Steve went hard almost immediately. Tony had a way of getting him like that because he knew what Steve liked and was always willing to give it to him. Just like the way he sucked on the tip of Steve’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and then taking the entire shaft. Steve’s world narrowed to seeing Tony’s head bobbing up and down his cock.

He closed his eyes and laid back against the coach, letting Tony do all the work. He felt selfish, but Tony was okay with him being selfish sometimes, right? He smiled and felt the orgasm surge through his body.

‘Tony…’ he moaned, opening his eyes. Tony’s eyes were fixed on Steve’s and Steve knew what that meant. 

He let go, coming inside Tony’s warm, wet mouth.

Damn it, he did feel better.

‘I know you were the one to send Thor and Clint away.’

Tony climbed on top of Steve’s lap but didn’t say anything. He started kissing Steve’s neck instead.

‘And did my paperwork. And distracted Hulk. How…?’

‘You were weird over breakfast and air pressure dropped. That always triggers your migraines.’

‘Why do you know that and I don’t?’

‘Well, you’re my boyfriend and it’s my job to take care of you.’

‘Even when I don’t want you to?’

‘ _Especially_ then.’


End file.
